Caught
by WolfBloodBaptism
Summary: Beast Boy is caught in a compromising situation by Raven and freaks. But does this lead to something more? BB/Rae, adult situations, now with lemon flavoring!
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy was in a bit of a bind. There he was, taking a shower and minding his own business, when it happened. Again. For the fifth time that week. For the twenty-eighth time that month. As it had happened almost every day for the last few months. Every time he started to relax underneath the hot water -_POP_- Beast Boy was now Beast Girl. He turned from a short, gangly teenage boy with green skin, green eyes, green hair, pointy ears, and fangs into an even shorter, rather curvy teenage girl with green skin, green eyes, green hair, pointy ears, and fangs. And it wasn't like he could ask any of his friends for help. Cyborg and Robin would tease and make fun of him constantly, Raven would end up blackmailing him into doing something horrible like reading one of her books that probably weight more than his cybernetic teammate, and Starfire would...probably squeal in joy and proceed to drag him -_her_- to the 'mall of shopping'.

None sounded like anything other than torture, plain and simple, and so he kept his secret to himself, trying desperately hard to figure out how to control when he changed into this new...form. "What am I gonna do?" he said loudly, focusing on changing back. Which wasn't working, just like it always failed to work until after about an hour or so. And so he, now she, kept washing herself, trying hard not to focus on certain feelings that were coursing through her body at her touches. She couldn't help but release a soft moan of pleasure as her hand reached lower on her body and touched a spot on her body that sent her heart racing. All thoughts of showering were immediately lost as she explored that spot again and again. A wetness formed between her legs as she pressed and rubbed harder, moans and gasps increasing in volume as she felt something within her belly clench in anticipation. She was close to something, what it was she didn't know, but she knew she had to find out.

Not completely paying attention to her actions, she slumped down onto the floor of the shower, her back pressed against the wall. Her movements allowed a wandering finger to slip between her folds, finding the entrance to her core. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she felt. Nothing, nothing she had ever experienced before prepared her for the feelings coursing through her body. Her muscles went into spasms, releasing a gush of fluids from her sex as she all but screamed in joy. It felt like it was going on for hours, and as she panted and slowly came to her senses, she realized she was no longer alone in the privacy of the bathroom.

There stood Raven, eyes wide in shock with her mouth open slightly, her arms limp against her side as she stared at Beast Boy. Good news was, he was back to his appropriate gender. Bad news, Raven had caught almost everything that had happened. '_My life is over'_ he thought to himself, his eyes wide with shock and terror. "R-R-Raven?" he asked quietly, quickly standing and covering his private area, even if it was a bit too late for modesty. "W-W-What are you d-doing in here?"

"I-I heard a commotion," she said, a strange tone in her voice that he couldn't place. A blush spread across her face as the full impact of what she saw hit her, quickly covered with her cloak's hood. "What was that? I didn't know you could change into a girl." She couldn't help a small laugh at the thought.

Beast Boy heard the laugh and his ears fell, along with his shoulders as he slumped. Embarrassment, shame, and anger tore through his heart as he reached for a towel. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Raven," he said angrily, pushing his way pass her to the door. "Just make fun of me like you always do, not like I matter, right?" With that he left for his room before Raven could say anything, a confused expression on her face.

Beast Boy lay in his room, now dressed in his customary uniform, though without his customary grin on his face. '_Damn it! Why couldn't she just knock on the door or something?'_ his thoughts raced. _'No, she just had to be all Raven and come right in without so much as a by-your-leave. And now she knows one of my biggest secrets, and I'm gonna be mortified the next time I see her, and it's gonna be so awkward, and she's gonna give me hell for it, and I'll never be able to ask her out now-'_ That last thought caused him to sit up, a blank look on his face. "Did I really just think that?" he asked out loud, as if something in his room might answer back.

Nothing did, of course, but before he could think more about it, a soft knock brought him to his senses. A scent of lavender, old parchment, and magic filled his nose, and he knew it was Raven come to pick on him. "Go away," he said in an almost perfect imitation of the half-demon's usual monotone voice.

"Let me in, Beast Boy, I wanna talk," came her reply from the other side of the door. '_Yeah yeah, screw that crappy kiddy rhyme, names hurt,'_ he thought before laying back down on his bed.

"Well, maybe I don't wanna talk, you think about that?" he asked her, pulling a pillow over his face. "So if you wanna torment me, then I'm sorry if I'm being an _inconvenience_ for you." '_That's right, BB, show her you know some big words,'_ he thought smugly. He may be an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. He had a brain, a rather good one, too. He just found it easier not to use it that often. After a while with no response, he figured she had left, probably to figure out more ways to break him, and lifted the pillow from his face.

'_Of course,_' he thought to himself, emerald eyes meeting amethyst ones. _'I just had to forget that she can phase through walls and doesn't take no as an answer, even if she always tells everybody else that.'_ "Damn it, Raven, I said I didn't wanna talk!" he yelled, getting up to head towards the door. "You think just because you can be all secretive, you're entitled to everybody else's secrets? Just leave, now." He opened the door and stood by it, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at her like never before.

Raven waited while he yelled at her, something she never let anyone get away with, before she sighed and sat down on his bed. When she saw him about to say something, she held up her hand and said, "Wait, Beast Boy, just listen to me first, alright? I promise not to say anything to tease you with." Beast Boy just shrugged and walked back to the bed, the angry tense in his shoulders never leaving, and laid down on the bed, eyes riveted to the ceiling. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for walking in while you were in the shower."

Beast Boy looked at her briefly with an eyebrow raised before turning back to the ceiling. "Well, if that's all you wanted to say, then you did your job." Before he could say anything, the girl reached over and lightly slapped the side of his head. He jumped up and glared at her, almost quivering with rage. "Damn it, Raven, what the hell do you want? First you walk in on me, then you _laugh_ at me, and now you hit me? What the fuck did I ever do to you, huh?"

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?" Raven snapped, eyes glowing white briefly. "I'm trying to do something I don't usually do here, and you're not making it any easier." Beast Boy just made a 'continue' gesture, not moving from his spot by the now closed door. "As I was saying, I'm sorry for walking into the restroom while you were in there. I heard something and thought that maybe Starfire was in trouble. I never thought to find you like that. I'm also sorry for laughing. I wasn't doing it at you, I swear, I just didn't know what else to do. As for hitting you, that was to make you be quiet and pay attention, so I'm not sorry I did that."

Beast Boy looked at her, thinking about what all happened. Sighing softly, he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I-I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said quietly, staring down at his floor. "I just...I didn't know what to think, ya know? I mean, it's like everything I do makes everybody laugh at me and make fun of me, and if people knew about..._that_...my life would pretty much be over."

Raven nodded, feeling a bit guilty at all the times she's put him down when he didn't deserve it. '_Why am I always so mean to him?_' she thought to herself. Before she could change her mind, she placed her hand in his and squeezed gently. "Don't worry, Beast Boy, it'll be our secret. To make things fair, do you want to know one of my secrets?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven, surprised at her actions. First she started holding his hand, which was more than she ever did before. Now she's willing to tell him a secret? Thoughts of an evil clone bent on ruining her life ran through his head, but he quickly pushed them aside, not wanting to ruin the moment they were having. At his silent nod, she blushed, took a deep breath and said, "I'm...well...bi, I'm attracted to guys and girls."

Beast Boy just grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I also know that you've made out with Argent and Jinx, and once kissed Starfire." Seeing her look of shock, curiosity, and embarrassment, and hoping to stop her from going all Rage on him, he quickly continued. "Before you say anything, I wasn't following you and spying. Everybody seems to forget how powerful my senses are. I could smell them on you a mile away. Well, you tend to have all of our scents on you anyway, same with the rest of us, so the only reason I knew about you and Star was because I accidentally caught you two."

Raven didn't know what to think. She thought she'd feel pissed that he knew all about that, but what he said was true, so she couldn't get mad at him for figuring out her secret. Plus, he wasn't freaking out like she thought he would, which was also a plus. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad, him knowing. "Does...Does anybody else know?" she asked timidly. Even with him knowing, she was a private person and didn't like everybody knowing her business. When he shook his head, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"So, what now?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes gazing into her's. '_Her eyes are so beautiful_' he thought to himself, trying to keep from getting lost in them. Without either realizing it, they both leaned in closer to each other, breaths coming slightly faster. Before he could even think about it, Beast Boy found her lips with his in a gentle kiss, his hands gripping the back of her neck. They both moaned, sending shivers down their spines. They were lost in the feelings, time passing by unnoticed, until the sound of a window cracking broke the spell. Their eyes flew open and they all but crawled to opposite sides of the bed, both panting from the feelings they felt and the knowledge of what they did.

'_I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead_' the green changeling thought to himself over and over again. _'She's gonna kill me and bring me back to life and kill me again and send my spirit to some terrible dimension that doesn't have tofu or video games and just keep tormenting me over and over and over and-and-and that kiss was AMAZING! Her lips were so soft and smooth, blessed Gaia I want more!'_

Raven was having similar thoughts running through her head. _'Oh wow, that was unbelievable! I didn't know he could kiss like that! Screw killing him, I just want him to kiss me again!'_

"Hey, Rae?" the boy asked quietly, trying to keep from looking up at the look of disgust he thought she had on her face. "Before you kill me, can I write out my will? And I promise not to tell anybody that it was you." He yelped in surprise as he found himself yanked over to her, sprawled out over the bed with his head in her lap. He watched and felt her lift his head up level with her own.

"Shut up and kiss me, Beast Boy," she whispered before doing what she just told him to do. Their lips met once more in a blaze of passion, electricity sending jolts through their bodies, the ground quaking beneath them. Neither had felt anything like this before, neither could quite comprehend what was happening. Raven jumped slightly as she felt his tongue tracing her lips before eagerly opening her mouth and allowing him entrance. He was quick to thrust his tongue into her mouth, moaning slightly at her taste. The slightly rough texture of his tongue scraped at her own tongue, sending shivers of delight racing through her body. Finally they broke for air, chests heaving for breath. "Oh, wow," was all the girl could say, her amethyst eyes riveted on his emerald ones.

"So, Rae, wanna go out sometime?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahahahaha! I like this story. Not sure whether to make more chapters for it or not. For now, it's a one-shot, but if enough people, say 7 or more, want more chapters, than I'll see what I can do.<strong>

**Otherwise, tell me what you think! Too much? Too little? Needs more Santa Claus? Let me know with all of your wonderful reviews!**

**~WolfBloodBaptism**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Beast Boy and Raven started going out, much to the surprise of their teammates, and everybody was happy for them. Well, sorta. Argent kept glaring at him every time she saw him, and Jinx kept flirting with Raven right in front of him. Not that he minded as much as he pretended when it came to Jinx, as it gave him some rather interesting fantasies, but it was way to early in their relationship for something like that to be brought up. Other than that, though, Beast Boy couldn't be happier. Especially considering the fact that he was currently sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, with Raven sitting on his lap and her lips pressed against his.

Soft moans escaped their lips every time they broke for air. "I can't get enough of your lips," Beast Boy said softly, running his thumb across those very lips he loved as he cupped her face. "I swear, you got me under some kinda spell, Rae. Every time I kiss you I just need more and more." He put words to action and pulled her face back to his, kissing her deeply.

As for Raven, she was ecstatic. A couple times over the last couple weeks she wondered if Terra was the one who taught him to kiss like that, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind as unimportant. What was important was the fact that his lips were currently melded against hers, his rough tongue twisting with her own in a dance as old as love and lust itself.

A burning in their lungs forced them apart, panting heavily for much needed oxygen. "Mother Gaia, you're so beautiful!" the green boy exclaimed, running his fingers through her hair. "I really musta done something right for the gods to bless me with an angel like you." He watched as her pale face blushed, the heat rising to her face as he complimented her. Beast Boy picked Raven up and made her straddle his waist, his hands holding her waist to support her body.

Raven started grinding against him, feeling his passion for her pushing against her slick core. "Nngh, Beast Boy, wha..what are you doing?" she asked, moaning softly into his neck. She felt his hands running up and down her back, teasingly squeezing the cheeks of her ass with every pass. She felt her body heating up inside, her skin getting flush as his hands slipped around and cupped her modest chest.

Beast Boy smirked, her scent of arousal flooding his senses. He felt her small nipples digging into his palms, quivering with every breath she took. He watched her face darken as he flicked her small buds with his thumbs, drawing a gasp of need from her lungs. "I need you, Rae," he whispered, leaning in and licking her ear before nibbling on her jaw. "I need you so bad, can't you feel it?" He pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, tugging lightly, drawing more gasps from her. He could feel the bottom of her leotard grow wet with her juices, her skin pulsating with each of her heartbeats.

Raven could feel herself drawn into his body, his desire for her flooding her mind and mingling with her own desire for him, bringing it higher and higher until it was a raging inferno. Nobody had ever made her feel that way; it was as if her body was alive for the first time, alive at his touch and caress. She needed it, needed him, and nothing was going to keep her from it.

Things were heating up between the two quickly, their hands everywhere on the other, exploring with a demand that had to be fulfilled. Slowly Beast Boy leaned his girlfriend's body back, tugging on the shoulder straps of her outfit. Soft moans met his ears as he pulled it down below her breasts, pinning her arms to her side. "So beautiful," he whispered, nuzzling her neck and licking at her satin-like skin. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you like this. It's better than I ever imagined." He kissed and licked his way down her shoulder, nipping teasingly at the sensitive skin, getting nearer and nearer to the diamond-like peaks of her breasts…

"Yo, grass stain, go get Raven and get yo skinny ass down to the training room!" Cyborg yelled from the other side of the door, causing both of the young lovers to jump up in surprise, faces red and brown with embarrassment. "Robin's calling a surprise training today, so get ready to get yo ass handed to ya!"

Raven shakily stood up, pulling her leotard and cape back into place with her powers as she looked over at Beast Boy. "We'll continue this conversation tonight," she whispered, giving him a playful wink before fading through the floor.

Beast Boy just smirked to himself as he stood up, concentrating on getting rid of the evidence of his arousal that was tenting his spandex. "Loose shorts are definitely on the agenda for today," he muttered, quickly changing into his training clothes before making his way down to the training room.

Training was nothing but sheer torture for the changeling. Having to watch both Raven and Starfire fly around, contorting into various poses as they dodged and evaded the projectiles fired at them, put a great strain on his self-control. Of course, it didn't help that a) he was dating Raven, and had just moments ago been in a hot make-out session with her, and b) Starfire always, ALWAYS, wore a short skirt that was guaranteed to make any guy of the hetero nature try to catch a peek at what she might be wearing –or not be wearing- underneath. Really, what was with female superheros always wearing things like that? He never understood that. Nor did he complain about it, but still…

Then there was his own training, being paired off against Cyborg and Robin in sparring matches. The only time he ever won was when he used his more animalistic senses, but that only made matters worse. He could literally smell the girls as they fought, and the subtle scent of the other guys' arousal was like a sledgehammer to his lungs. Only the thought of a cold shower and what he and Raven would do that night kept him from going wild, and he even managed to knock Cyborg out of the ring with a powerful blow to the chest.

The moment Robin called time, he was out of that torture chamber and raced to the bathroom. Any longer and it would have been a disaster area. Not even waiting for the shower to get to a comfortable temperature, he jumped in, hissing slightly at the ice cold water, and started undressing while the water pounded his skin. He tossed the wet clothes out of the stall and stood there, blood surging through his veins. Slowly, his hand reached down and started stroking his inflamed member, teasing the sensitive head with his fingers.

Low pants and moans filled the room as he tried to finish before the shower eventually worked its magic on his powers. Luck was not with him that day as he suddenly found himself going from a furious stroking motion, to thrusting his -_her-_ fingers in and out of her drenched slit, her thumb banging against that spot she found on that fateful day. Her moans grew in intensity and pitch as she grew closer and closer to her climax when the shower door was suddenly tossed open.

Beast Girl shrieked in surprise as Raven jumped in, the demoness' face flushed with need and embarrassment. "You have no idea what you were doing to me earlier," she whispered, pushing the changeling against the shower wall. "I could feel your urges the entire time, like waves crashing into me." Then she stopped talking and pressed against her boyfriend/sometimes girlfriend, her lips locking against the shocked girl's. Their tongues dueled for supremacy, with Raven's eventually coming out on top, as their hands roamed naked flesh for the first time. After a couple minutes of passionate kissing, Raven leaned back, both panting for breath before she smirked.

"R-Rae?" the green girl asked shyly, looking down at the ground as her face went brown with heat. "Wha-what're you doing?" She didn't mind, really, it's just that she was a lot more...shy in this form than in any other. It was almost like Raven could read her mind as she pressed harder against the girl, their breasts squashed together, nipples rubbing and sending shocks throughout their bodies.

"You look so yummy, girl," Raven said in a low voice, her mouth sliding along Beast Girl's jaw to her neck. She slid her hands up to cup BG's larger chest, teasing the dark green nipples with light, feathery touches. "I'm going to enjoy eating you up, my dear."

Raven kissed and nipped her way down to the peaks of Beast Girl's chest, biting and tugging on the hard nipples. Beast Girl gasped and groaned, her hands running through her girlfriend's hair, tugging lightly on the silky strands. "I...I...Ah, Rae, that feels so good..." the green girl said softly, trying to keep from making too much noise and alerting the others. It felt like shock waves were coursing through her body, starting at her nipples and traveling down to her weeping sheath. She moaned in disappointment as Raven detached her lips from her breasts. She frowned and looked down at her face, and raised an eyebrow at seeing a smirk. "R-Rae?" was all she was able to get out before Raven knelt down and shoved her tongue deep into Beast Girl's cunt.

The changeling couldn't help the loud cry that escaped her lips as her girlfriend proceeded to devour her sex. The sound echoed around the room, making the cry sound louder that it originally was. "RAVEN!" she cried, gasping for breath as her muscles clenched tighter and tighter. Then the dark-haired woman found a spot, that mystical spot which drives women wild, and Beast Girl howled, actually howled, as the pleasure coursed through her body and her juices flooded the waiting mouth. Her muscled took on the consistency of pudding and she collapsed onto the shower's floor, close to hyperventilating from lack of oxygen.

Raven just sat down next to her and smirked, watching with interest as her boyfriend slowly took back his masculine form. "I was right, you tasted fantastic," the sorceress said, leaning over to slowly kiss Beast Boy softly, letting him taste his own feminine juices on her mouth. Gently they broke apart, both smiling happily as they each came to the realization of how much they cared for each other.

A loud banging on the bathroom door caused them both to jump up, Raven giving an apologetic smile before fading through the floor. "Yo, green bean, you alright in there? Thought I heard a howl or somethin'!"

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp! Is it true? A new chapter? It is! It is a new chapter! Praise be to the almighty Jebus!<strong>

**Ahem. Anywho, here's chapter 2 of Caught, and it has some yummy girlie/girlie action. At least, I hope it does. Don't look at me, I'm a guy so I physically can't know what a physical lesbian relationship is like. All I got to go on is some stories and vids.**

**Well, like always, leave a sexy review and let me know what you think. Always looking for some new input on my writing.**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a BB/Jinx story. Let me know what you think of that idea.**

**~WolfBloodBaptism**


	3. Chapter 3

Beast Boy softly knocked on the door, trying to keep from being caught by the others. After waiting for what seemed to him like hours, the door slowly opened to reveal the slightly flushed face of Raven. She quickly pulled him in before shutting the door, trying to keep their meeting secret. Before either could say anything, their lips met in a clash of passion, their hands pulling the other into a tight embrace. After several minutes of the fierce tongue dueling, they broke apart, panting for breath as their eyes locked upon the other.

Beast Boy was the first to move, sudden confidence radiating from his body as he slowly walked her over to the bed. "It's time to repay you for earlier," he said softly, a low growl teasing his voice as he pushed her onto the mattress. He watched with a slight smirk as her face reddened with a mixture of shyness and arousal, her scent filling his lungs and head. Her eyes never left his as he positioned himself between her legs, his body hovering over hers and he leaned down. "And I plan on taking my time to completely show you how much I appreciate you."

With that said, he once again crushed his lips against hers, this time with his hands roaming all over her body, lingering teasingly on her breasts, his fingers lightly tracing her nipples through her outfit without giving her the satisfaction of touching them directly. He felt her whimpers into his mouth as he playfully teased her abdomen and sides, loved the sensations of her moans as he finally cupped her already soaked pussy. He gently applied pressure, rubbing the entire area with his palm.

He smirked against her lips before trailing kisses along her jaw and collar bone. Her small pants and gasps drove him on as he lightly licked at the bottom of her throat. "Beast Boy...please..." she shyly begged him, writhing beneath his torturous pleasuring. He gave her a small smile before immediately latching his lips around her left nipple and giving her core a tight squeeze. The sensations coursing through Raven's body caused her pants and moans to turn into gasps and groans as she silently pleaded for more, for him to give her the release she sought.

He growled his pleasure of her body into her breast, sending the deep vibrations deep into her body. Wanting -needing- more of her body, he reached up and tugged on the offending cloth separating him from his lover, drawing it slowly down her body. He stopped at her waist, his eyes hungrily devouring the vision below him. He watched the dark grey nipples harden under his gaze as the moved back and forth with each breath she took. He couldn't help the feeling of awe that overtook him at her beauty, nor keep himself from bending his head towards her dusky peaks and taking one into his mouth. He sucked it gently, occasionally flicking it with the tip of his tongue or scraping it lightly with his teeth. Each action drew more and more gasps from the woman beneath him, each gasp leaving him wanting more. He alternated between each breast, making time to playfully nip at the skin between them, as he slowly brought the leotard further down her body, exposing more and more of her flesh to his hungry hands.

"G-Gar..." Raven gasped, surprising them both with the intense need coloring her voice. Her hands were restlessly roaming up and down his back, one latching onto his head and pushing it firmly against her aching breasts. Her body stilled before shaking intensely as a small orgasm wracked through her body when his hands finally lowered her uniform down to her knees, exposing her most private area to him. She looked away shyly, suddenly nervous at her boyfriend seeing her body for the first time. "I...I'm ugly..." she whispered, scared that he hadn't said anything yet. All her self-doubts came out at that moment, and all she wanted was to find a dark hole to crawl in.

Before she could do anything, his voice crept into her ears, instantly dispelling any doubts she had. "You're beautiful." She watched as he head leaned down to once again capture her lips in a deep kiss, his tongue lovingly tracing her shape. She felt his hands slide up and down her body, cupping her full breasts before moving down towards her core.

Finally, a finger slowly slips in, rubbing against her heated flesh. Beast Boy rubs it softly, gently applying more and more pressure. He listened with joy as her breathing got shallow, her body unable to hide the pleasure she felt at his actions. Nor could he help the obvious bulge in his pants, his shaft lengthening from his sheath. "I want you so much, Raven," he whispered into her ear, his fang teasingly scraping over her lobe. He ground his crotch against her leg as his finger thrust faster and deeper into her, letting the heat of his arousal burn into her flesh. "Can't you feel how much I want you, how hard you make me," he continued, slipping in a second finger as her muscles squeezed tightly, her hips thrusting up to meet his every movement.

She could feel the waves of pleasure crashing through her body, building and building into something she couldn't control. She was finally pushed over the edge when his teeth found her nipples once again, his teeth harshly scraping over them. She cried out as her body exploded inside of her, a rush of liquid drowning his hand before he quickly moved his head down, his rough tongue licking up every drop it could. Her cries echoed throughout the room, barely concealed by the soundproofing -both magical and mundane- as he forced her body higher and higher. Her body finally couldn't handle any more as she squeezed his fingers out of her, releasing a final gush as her body came down.

"That...was...wow..." she panted, trying to give her body the oxygen it needed. Her mind felt shattered with her release, unable to focus on anything other than the little shocks fluttering through her body as he moved up her body. She didn't notice him removing his clothes, didn't realize that he was hovering over her until she felt his blood-engorged organ pressing against her entrance. Her eyes once again locked onto his emerald orbs, easily reading the unspoken question he wanted to ask.

He watched as she looked at him, last minute doubts running across her face. He leaned his head down and gently kissed the chakra stone on her forehead. "I want you, Rae," he said softly, staring at her calmly. "But if you don't want this, say so and I'll stop." He watched as she shyly looked away and nodded, slightly wriggling her hips against him. They both gasped as his head slipped in, her tight tunnel squeezing pleasurably. Slowly he pressed down, half an inch at a time, before he reached her barrier. She nodded once more and he pulled back before slamming all the way inside, breaking her virgin block in one stroke.

Raven let out a short scream of pain before biting down on his shoulder to muffle the sound. The pain was intense, though not the most intense she'd ever felt. She could feel the throbbing of the shaft deep within her, could feel the tightening of her own muscles around it. After a few deep breaths, she looked back up at him and gave a small smile. That was all the encouragement he needed as he slowly pulled back and thrust in, teasing her with his pace. She moaned softly, her legs wrapping around his back as she drew him in faster, feeling him reach places she never thought possible.

Beast Boy let out a grunt as he thrust in deeper, feeling his pelvic area grind against her sensitive button. He slowly picked up his pace, going faster and harder with each movement. Their moans and grunts, interrupted with the occasional growl, filled the room like a sweet melody, driving their passions higher. Whispered endearments were heard by only by the two as their bodies intertwined.

The green hero could feel her tightening around him as her moans became shriller and her breathing more shallow. "G-G-Gar, s-so c-c-close!" she was barely able to say as her nails raked down his back. His movements in her became fiercer as he broke rhythm, pounding in and out as he drove them both to the finish line. It was liked the room waited with bated breath for their climax.

Then it happened. A howl and scream broke the silence as they were driven over the edge. She held him tightly as her core went into meltdown, spasms wracking her body as he filled her to the brim and more, their combined juices flowing out of her body to stain the sheets. He collapsed onto the bed, having just enough thought process to avoid crushing her body as they fought for breath. They laid there in silence, each lost in the presence of the other as their hands gripped together.

They could feel themselves drifting off and didn't care. They never heard Raven's door slide open, nor noticed the orange-skinned figure peek her head in. "Friend Raven? Are you the alright?" she asked, looking around the room for her sister-like friend. "I heard strange noises and hope tha-EEP!" Starfire found the two bodies on the bed as they quickly attempted to cover themselves from the sight of the now red-faced alien. "I give you many apologies! I shall do the leaving now!" And Starfire quickly left them, the door sliding closed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>You people should love me. I originally planned to have Starfire interrupt our love birds earlier, but I felt that I drug this part along enough.<strong>

**Next chapter, you might get a special surprise ;) One character I've mentioned in the story might, just might, join these two in their carnal sin (a.k.a. 'having fun') Or, I could just be yanking your chain. Who knows? :3**

**~WolfBloodBaptism  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast the next day was an awkward affair for the two lovers and their red-haired friend. The other two teammates were left clueless as they watched the trio share several strange looks and blushes. The tension in the air was thick enough to slow down a charging Cinderblock. It finally became too much for the two clueless Titans and they abruptly stood up.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go work on my baby," Cyborg said, waving his hand as he walked away. "You wanna help, Rae?" Raven quickly nodded and floated over to him, sharing one last look with her boyfriend before disappearing behind the door.

Robin looked over at Starfire and raised an eyebrow. "So, Star...," he started, nervous for reasons he didn't know. "Uh...wanna help me spar?" Starfire's face immediately brightened at the thought of doing something with the boy she loved and they departed from the kitchen.

That, of course, left Beast Boy staring at a mountain of dishes piled up in the sink, with a feeling of dread settling into the pit of his stomach. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered to himself as he grabbed the soap and a washcloth. He got the water at the right temperature, added in the soap, and started with the first dish, when his eyes feel upon a note that he could of sworn wasn't there before. _'Yo, BB, I put up a dishwasher two cabinets down from the sink. Enjoy!'_ He just stared at the note for several seconds, his mind blank as he digested the news. "Dish...washer...washer...dishes...We have a dishwasher?" he all but screamed, doing his own little happy dance. He quickly shifted into an octopus and started loading the large dishwasher with the dishes.

The washer loaded and running, he made his way over to the couch to play one of the new games for the GameStation they got, Mega Monkeys: Platinum Banana Edition, complete with new levels and weapons. Before he could start the game, however, he noticed an incoming message on the computer. Figuring it was probably one of the bookstores she frequents calling about a new shipment or something, Beast Boy thought he'd do the nice boyfriend-ly thing and take a message for her. Walking over to it, he activated the transmission and his mind went blank. There was Jinx and Argent, both naked as the day they were born, their pale skin glistening with sweat as they made out with each other, hands roaming freely.

Without thinking, the changeling let out a howl that startled the two exhibitionists into looking at who was watching. Blushes appeared on all three faces as they stared for a few seconds. Then a flurry of activity was shown on the screen as the two girls quickly grabbed a blanket and covered themselves up to their chins. "Well, this is awkward," Beast Boy said, knowing just how understated that was. "So, uh, what brought this on, and why did you want Raven to see?" he asked them, his mind whirling out of control.

There was silence for a few seconds that just made things even more awkward, if possible, before Jinx responded. "Look, BB, can we just pretend this never happened?" she asked, looking back and forth from the girl next to her to the boy watching them both. "We're really sorry, we just thought..."

After she stopped talking for a few seconds, Beast Boy finished her sentence with his own thoughts. "Just thought that you'd try and seduce my girlfriend away from me?" he told them, watching as a deep flush covered both their faces and confirm his suspicions. "Look, girls, I thought we established that Raven was with me now. And while I have no problem seeing why you both want her...hmm..." The changeling was lost in his thoughts, his mind working on a devious plan as a small grin crossed his face. "Did you know that our computers here immediately record any and all video messages and conferences we have?" The look of terror on their faces at the thought of them being shown in their position was gratifying.

"Beast Boy?" Argent asked softly, trying to keep her fear from her face. "W-What are you plannin'?"

"I've got a great plan for you two, and if it all goes to plan, you just might like it," he told them, fighting the urge to twirl a non-existent mustache. "But if you don't do exactly as I say, the beginning of this video will be 'accidentally' leaked onto every website ever made."

"And what is this great plan of yours?" they both asked, not noticing that their blanket fell down, exposing their chests to his view once again.

"Well, it all goes like this..."

* * *

><p>Two days later, and the plan started, much to Beast Boy's joy. "Titans, it seems that Titans England are having problems with mysterious animal attacks," Robin told the group after receiving an urgent message from the recently established team. "As of yet, nobody's been seriously hurt, but they're requesting help from Beast Boy, for obvious reasons." The other four nodded, none catching the sly smile playing on said hero's lips. "What do you think?" the Boy Wonder said, turning to his green teammate.<p>

"Sounds like cake and pie to me, dude," he said, waving his hand like he was tossing any concerns away. "Hey, since thing's've been slow here, lately, think Raven can come with? 'Sides, there might be magic involved that changed some normal animal into whatever it is that's doing this."

His friends seemed impressed at his thinking, though they all figured it was more to get her alone in England than anything else. Still...

"Alright, you two, you both head out tomorrow morning. Cy will take you in the T-Jet, shouldn't take more than a couple hours." The couple, mainly Beast Boy, cheered at the news. "Oh, and Beast Boy?" Robin added, smirking slightly. "Since I know you just want Raven alone with you, you can stay a few extra days after you finish the mission."

_'If only he knew_,' Beast Boy thought to himself, fighting to keep any stray emotion from catching his girlfriend's attention. "So, Rae, looks like we got some packing to do," he said, standing up and stretching his arms. Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the main room and into the hallway leading to their rooms. "This'll be so much fun, Rae!" he exclaimed, grinning broadly. "We'll have a blast as long as we don't meet Mad Mod's twin brother or something."

Raven just walked beside him, her mind only half on what he was saying. Thoughts of spending an extended amount of time with both Beast Boy and her two ex-girlfriends at the same time was simply terrifying. She got so lost in her fears that she ran into her boyfriend and would have fallen down if he hadn't caught her. "Beast Boy, can I talk to you?" she asked timidly, her emotional control nearly breaking down entirely. "There's something you should know." She didn't catch quiet sigh of relief from Beast Boy as he briefly panicked at the thought of being found out.

"What's up, Rae?" he asked as they walked into her dark room. A horrible thought crossed his mind and he started panicking again, this time noticeably. "You...You don't regret 'us', right?" he asked her, trying hard to keep from freaking. '_Come on, dude,'_ he thought to himself, barely in control. '_You know she digs ya. It can't be that bad, right?'_

Raven immediately shook her head at his question, knowing in her heart that she wanted to be with his for a long time to come. "No, Beast Boy, it's nothing like that," she assured him, sitting down on her bed and motioning for him to sit next to her. When he did, she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I love being with you, Beast Boy, trust me on that. I just wanted to say that, um, well… I've been with both Jinx and Argent, more than just kissing," she told him. "And since we're going to be spending a lot of time with the both of them, I thought it would be better for you to find out from me instead of them. It's already going to be uncomfortable enough for me without that added awkwardness."

Beast Boy grinned and held her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "What, you think I didn't already know?" he asked her, his grin widening at her shocked face. "Hey, this gorgeous body has more functions than a Swiss Army knife. Didn't I already tell you about my awesome senses?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her slight blush. "Trust me, I probably know more about what's going on with this team than Robin ever could, not that I pry or anything. So no worries, I'm sure everything will be fine."

The next morning, the three were on their way to England, to a small village outside of London. Beast Boy was practically jumping up and down in his seat while watching the scenery below the jet, while Raven was engrossed in a book about local myths and legends. Shortly after they flew past the city, the large T-shaped building housing the newest team of teenage superheroes rose to meet them like an old friend. As they landed, they were met by Argent, Jinx, Kole, Jericho, and the Herald.

"Hey, guys, long time no see!" Kole said excitedly, grinning wide at the thought of having more friends to visit with as she clung to the hand of the mute guitarist.

"Sheesh, at least let them unpack, girl," Jinx said with a smirk, playfully ruffling the hair of the younger heroine. "It's good to see ya again, Stone," she added to Cyborg, still using the name she knew him by when he infiltrated the H.I.V.E. academy. "We should hang out and visit the next time you're here."

Cyborg looked at his feet sheepishly, still feeling a little guilty at what he did to her all those years ago. "Um...Sure, Jinx," he said softly, giving her a little smile. "Be glad to. Now, I better get back before bird brain thinks I'm skippin' my duties to hang out here. Play nice, you guys, and I'll see ya'll later!" With that, he gave a wave and climbed back into the jet, sending a wave of air pressure over the watchers as he took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much action with this chapter, but because of the guilt I feel for not updating sooner (a combination of Fallout 3, D&amp;D, and cleaning my bedroom), I'm gonna be leading up to something big that should make all my readers (and you) happy.<strong>

**~WolfBloodBaptism**


	5. Petition

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Emrys2010

MysticTraveller

WolfBloodBaptism


End file.
